powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Tokashiki
is , the Blue Ranger of the ToQgers. Biography to be added Personality He is a highly cautious, punctual character. When something happens, Tokatti is the type that wants to investigate and research first, but becomes very incessant when regarding the results. He is a specialist at analyzing enemies and making plans, but he's really bad at being on time. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time ToQ 2gou and his team along with ToQ-Oh poses with and his in the ToQger/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. He also clashes with at one point. ToQ 2gou is ToQ 2gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Blue ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha - Transfer Changes= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 1gou's Red Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the track-themed sword as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 1, 6, 10, 20 - Yellow= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 3gou's Yellow Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the railway signal-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha Appearances: Episodes 4, 19 - Green= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 4gou's Green Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Mecha *Green Ressha Appearances: Episodes 2, 12-13 - Pink= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 5gou's Pink Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 2gou uses the railway bridge-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha Appearances: ToQger Vs. Gaim, Episode 15 - Eagle= ToQ 2gou Eagle is a Safari Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 2gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with the Eagle Ressha. and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass Mecha *Eagle Ressha - }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Tokatti is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . When his mind is switched into Hikari's body in Station 21, he is portrayed by . As ToQ 2gou, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kyoryu Blue in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Notes *Tokatti is named after the Super Tokachi, a limited express train in Hokkaido that runs from Sapporo to Obihiro. *ToQ 2gou is the first main Blue Ranger not to have his color in his name since TenmaRanger and the first Blue in general to not have this since KuwagaRaiger. *Tokatti being the glasses-wearing 'smart guy' of the team is similar to Billy Cranston, the original Blue Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Noah Carver (Megaforce Blue) from Power Rangers Megaforce. Coincidentally concerning the latter, ToQger is airing concurrently with Power Rangers Super Megaforce. **He's also the first glasses-wearing main-team Ranger since Raita Oishi from Choujin Sentai Jetman. *Similar to the previous Blue, Tokatti punctuates his attacks with his name ('Tokatti Kick!'). *He is the first ranger to die and revive in the same episode. *The wings sported by ToQ 2gou's Eagle form in Ressha Sentai ToQger: The Movie - Galaxy Line SOS are extremely reminiscent of those of another Eagle-themed Ranger, GaoYellow. References Category:Sentai Blue Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai 2 Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai second-in-command